bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 4
Crazy Dreams I left him on the field, I knew he would brag about it. I ran back to the dorms, I was at the point on no return. If I told him I changed my mind, he would hate me and probably spread rumours about me. Ted certainly wouldn't want me. If I did go with him, then everyone would think we were a couple. I collapsed on the sofa in the common room, my hand resting on my chest, over my breaking heart. A few tears fell from my eyes, when I realised I wasn't alone. There was two girls, a blonde haired girl, and a brunette. "Hello, I'm Kate," a girl said as she pointed to herself , so this was the prep girl Jenny mentioned. Then she then gestured towards the girl beside her. "And this is Liz. We saw you crying, did anyone hurt you?" "If it was one of the bullies I am going to..." Liz started, she trailed off as I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes with my hand. Liz's face softened and she dropped to her knees in front of me. "Why where you crying?" Kate asked from above me, she sat down next to me. It didn't do any good, I just cried more. "I'm Scarlet.." I managed to say. I wanted to say why, but I couldn't. "It's nothing.." I lied. "Its never nothing. But we understand that you don't want to talk about it." Liz said in a kind voice. "You're on the cheerleading squad." Kate said unsure. I nodded my head, I guess it was kinda obvious. She sighed. "I used to be on the squad. Until I broke up with Ted." That was it, heart broken, not only Mandy but Kate as well? Mandy was right, he did hit on the new cheerleaders. Would he just hit on me and dump me? I tried wiping my tears away, but it was a lost cause. "Oh.. how long ago did you break up?" I asked, as casually as I could. I was trying to change the subject. "Uh..About three weeks ago. It meant nothing, we were only together for about a week. But after dating Casey and then Ted, and breaking up with both of them before it got serious, has given me a bad reputation as a prude. Which I'm not, you can ask Derby. Never mind, I don't want to remind Derby that I exist when we are this close to prom." "Have you found a date yet?" Liz asked Kate. "No. I'm going alone, by choice! I assume you'll be going with Russell." Kate shot back. "Well I kinda have to. He is my boyfriend. Are you going with anyone?" Liz asked turning to me. I couldn't believe my ears, Casey to? I didn't like him, but it made me feel even worse that he asked me. "Yeah.." I said. I wiped my eyes again, and my tears seemed to have stopped. "Casey asked me.." I wanted to tell them everything, I really did, but I just couldn't. "Really?" Kate's eyes grew wide. A moment later she blinked back her surprise. "Do you like him?" "Um.." I didn't know what to say, to be honest, no I didn't. Not that in that way. I couldn't tell them no, in case anyone else found out, and I couldn't say yes, because that would be a lie. "You don't like him." Liz said scrutinizing my face. I decided to use the same tactic as I did with Casey, run and not look back. "I should go to my dorm.. I think I forgot to unpack somethings," I said in a hurry. I ran up the stairs, not looking back as I ran down the corridor, and slammed my door behind me. I shared a dorm with Mandy, she wasn't back yet. She is probably still talking with Luis or something. I threw myself onto my bed, my face landing on the pillow. I let myself cry. I eventual fell asleep, and dreamt I was on the football pitch. I walked down the field, I could see Ted stood under the tree, with a girl. I wanted to run closer to them, to see who this girl was, but I couldn't move. Casey had his hands on my shoulders and was holding me back. "Forget about them, you're going to prom with me, remember?" His voice echoed around me, getting louder and louder. I tried to scream or tell him I didn't want to go with him, but I made no sound at all. I pushed him away from me, and ran as fast as I could towards the tree. "Ted!" I shouted, but my voice sounded different, like it wasn't me at all. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I was looking up at his face, his arms wrapped around my waist. Suddenly, I was the girl he was talking to, and could hear someone calling his name. "Scarlet.." he said, but it wasn't his voice, it was Mandy's. I opened my eyes, waking up from my dream. Mandy was sat on my bed, she looked concerned. "Are you ok?" Mandy said, looking at me like I was seriously ill or something. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, sitting up like there was nothing wrong with me. "When I came in, you was screaming something. I couldn't understand a word you were saying, if I couldn't wake you up, I was going to go get Mrs Peabody," she replied. She remained quiet for a few minutes. "So, how did things go with you and Casey?" "Oh, he asked me to go to the prom with him," I said, not sure how she knew about that. It did surprise me that she went from concerned to cheery and gossipy so quickly. "Did you say yes?" she asked, standing up and walking over to her bed. She sat down, and took her shoes off. "Yeah, I did," I said, staring up at the ceiling, wishing that I didn't have to go with him. I wanted all of it to be a dream, especially going to prom with Casey. Category:Blog posts